


six boys with way too much time on their hands

by wreckedpetals (wreckedshoes)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00600, Fluff, Ghost Hunting, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, Phasmophobia, Supernatural - Freeform, i love the 00 line, i need a 00 line unit, nomin, nomin are ken and barbie, renyang, side markhyuck, side sungtaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedpetals
Summary: They call themselves ‘00600,’ or Double06 for short, a group of mystery enthusiasts with way too much time on their hands specializing in ghosts and demons hunting. It started out as a hobby at first because Donghyuck is really into adventure and Renjun believes in aliens, Yangyang made it his life goal to actually fistfight a demon, Shotaro is in it for the clout, and Jeno and Jaemin and their sane minds just jumped on for fun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	six boys with way too much time on their hands

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 00600 team in nct world 2.0 i live for their dynamics  
> and kinda inspired the game phasmophobia, if you know sykunno, toast, valkyrae and corpsehusband then hello this is inspired by their livestreams

Jeno wakes up from the sunshine hitting through the curtains. His eyes wince at the brightness and he groans groggily, moving over to his side so his back can block the light. Beside him, there is a shift of moment on his arm followed by a soft hum that breaks Jeno into a smile. 

“Good morning, princess,” Jeno greets, chuckling when Jaemin returns his response with a sleepy groan and turns his back to him. A feeling of fondness flows through Jeno’s heart and he pulls Jaemin back into his embrace, kissing a trail of pecks along his bare neck where the marks from last night are still fresh.

Jaemin flips himself back over, eyes still closed as he throws an arm around Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno continues to smile and leans in to peck the younger boy’s lips several times. Jaemin’s hair is a mess, all curled and puffed in his bed head and Jeno is so weak for him. “My god, you are so cute,” He loves cuddles in the morning, especially when Jaemin snuggles even closer for warmth.

“Good morning,” Jaemin finally says, opening his eyes to reveal those sleepy and pretty orbs that make Jeno lean in for another kiss that Jaemin gladly accepts.

They lay in bed for several minutes, basked in each other warmths and squirming from their little tickle attacks. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Jeno asks and Jaemin laughs in response.

“I literally just woke up with bed hair, eye crusts, and morning breath. What kind of beauty are you even looking at?” Jaemin asks but Jeno only shakes his head slowly.

“And yet you are still the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my eyes upon.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and gently slaps Jeno’s bare chest. “I hate you.” He says but Jeno grins, pulling him closer. They wanted to cuddle a little more before making breakfast but their morning cuddles seemed to have been cut short when the front door of their studio apartment started banging loudly, interrupting their moment and Jeno sighs. The banging could only mean one thing.

Jeno groans and Jaemin gives a bittersweet giggle as he lets the older boy out of his arms and out of the covers. He watches Jeno grab a pair of sweats before heading towards the door. He opens it, already expecting no one other than Lee Donghyuck smiling brightly at him.

“What do you guys want.”

Donghyuck gasps ever so dramatically, “Jeno, is that what you say to your leader?” He pouts and Jeno rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. 

“You’re actually not the leader, but okay.” Renjun corrects him as Yangyang and Shotaro chuckle from behind. Donghyuck huffs, but he’s not hurt by the words before the four of them enter Jeno’s apartment (re: unwelcome, actually). 

“Hi, Jaemin!” Yangyang says when Jaemin greets them after he changes out of his pajama shirt, much to Jeno’s disappointment.

Jaemin proceeds to make breakfast as the others settle into their living room. Jeno frowns next to his boyfriend. Jaemin chuckles. “What is it?” He asks the other man. 

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” Jeno answers with much dismay. Jaemin chuckles again, flipping the fried eggs on the pan. “I should’ve just left them outside.”

“Yeah, you honestly should’ve.” Jaemin teases back, leaning over to peck the pout on Jeno’s lips. “Go put on a shirt and join the rest. I’ll bring breakfast over.”

Jeno ponders and nods. “Okay,” He says, stealing one more peck before heading to the living room where the others are spread on the couch and floor. They always have their apartment as the headquarters of their hangouts (partially because the two have the largest space in their apartment out of the whole friend group and Jaemin usually always makes food for everyone).

“Oh, cookies!” Shotaro claps his hands when Jaemin places the plate of cookies he had made the night before on the living room table. Adorable, too adorable to handle.

“Alright, so what meeting are we having this time?” Jeno asks, crossing his legs. Jaemin hands him his plate of breakfast and sits down next to him as Donghyuck gives the team his signature sly smile that reminds him too much of a sly fox.

“We have a new mission, my boys!” Donghyuck announces proudly, slapping a stack of papers onto the table, just missing the batch of cookies before they could fly across the room. Jaemin glares at Donghyuck for almost making a mess in their living room. Donghyuck laughs it off (nervously). “Anyways, we got a new mystery on our hands!”

“Alright, calm down, Scooby-Doo.” Renjun says as he picks up the papers. “Another haunting, really? Did we not learn  _ anything _ from last time?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault when Yangyang literally tried to  _ punch _ the demon.”

For some explanation, the six of them are a group of mystery enthusiasts with way too much time on their hands specializing in ghosts and demons hunting and unsolved mysteries. They call themselves ‘00600,’ or Double06 for short, and it started out as a hobby at first because Donghyuck is really into adventure and Renjun believes in aliens, and Yangyang made it his life goal to actually fistfight a demon, Shotaro is in it for the clout, and Jeno and Jaemin and their sane minds just jumped on for fun.

But then the whole mystery thing caught on after they blew up on the internet with the video capturing a proof of an actual ghost and now they’re an established group of mystery hunters. Some say it was edited, and some may be gullible enough to believe it. But they remembered what happened that day, and Jeno knows it wasn’t a hallucination from the couple of shots they took beforehand. 

“Renjun, read out the objectives please,” Donghyuck says, throwing a cookie into his mouth. Known as the self-proclaimed leader of the group (though one may say Jeno is the leader, but hey whatever), Lee Donghyuck is fearless during their adventure, and he’s so very provocative that it’s quite surprising he’s still alive after most likely pissing off so many of the ghosts and other non-deads. 

Renjun clears his throat, scanning through the pages. “Let’s see, the ghost’s name is Juliette Redder, ghost type is demon, and witnesses confirm she attacks aggressively. That’s about it.” Huang Renjun, he believes in aliens and all kinds of supernatural beings. He’s the brain of the group, often plotting out the plans and ideas but also the first to dash whenever he gets scared. Disclaimer: will leave you if a ghost is encountered.

“Ay, Shotaro,” Yangyang calls to the other boy, “Throw me another cookie.” He opens his mouth to which Shotaro gladly aims a perfect cookie crumb shot for him to munch on. “Awesome!” Liu Yangyang will fight a ghost. He likes the thrill and is often heard laughing even when his life is on the line being chased by a demon.

Shotaro cheers. “Me next, me next!”  Osaki Shotaro is the newest addition to their team. A verified  TikToker with a cute smile, Shotaro handles their social media progress with livestreams and short videos. He’s not easily scared but probably because why would a ghost haunt such an angel like him?

“Do we have enough supplies?” Jaemin asks the group. Na Jaemin is the tool items provider, a well known technician, and programmer prodigy. He’s the nonbeliever in the team despite the fact that he’s usually the damsel-in-distress and often gets captured during their quests.

“Let’s stock up before we start the mission.” Jeno adds in. And finally Lee Jeno, the actual leader of the group and everyone can confirm that (maybe not Donghyuck). He’s the one who keeps everyone in line and is usually the one who saves them from a clutch (insert: Jaemin). Oh, and he’s Jaemin’s boyfriend if their constant hand-holding and love-staring isn’t obvious enough.

They are chaotic, there’s no denying that. And to this day, it still surprises Jeno that they’re all still pretty much alive even after some very close moments. But the adventures are fun and they get money out of it so like what Yangyang loves to say, “gotta give them ghosts a vibe check.”

♠♠♠

“Is everyone packed and ready?” Jeno asks the next week after they all settled into the camping van. Usually they would use their minivan but considering this mission is quite a drive across the map, they figured using their newly bought camping van would be fun. Also, Shotaro likes camping vans and what Shotaro likes, Shotaro gets.

“All set,” Jaemin answers, strapping into the passenger seat as the others sit in the back. He smiles at Jeno and leans over for a small peck that grosses out their friends. 

“Ew, could you not?” Renjun gestures a vomit, “It’s literally the morning.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Hey, I’m the one driving the whole time there so I deserve all the kisses.” He’s always the driver considering no one else has their driving license. But it’s okay, because Jaemin says he loves watching his boyfriend drive.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes back. “Just leave it at kissing and no more than that.” He says and Jaemin chuckles. 

“Please, Donghyuck. We’re not nasty like you and Mark.”

Donghyuck gasps. “Take that back!” He says, almost following back when Jeno starts the van.

“Can’t take back what everyone knows about what you and your boyfriend do.” Renjun adds in a monotone voice. He’s flipping through the ghost reports, already taking notes and research of their trip, and Yangyang hops next to him on the small sofa, smiling brightly as he throws an arm around the smaller boy.

“Aw, don’t be jealous Renjun. I told you before, if you’re ever lonely you can always come to Daddy Yangyang’s lap.” He pats his thighs, smirking like a frat boy at a college party and Renjun almost wants to vomit again.

“Please don’t  _ ever _ refer yourself to that again.” Renjun groans but makes no effort to push the smiling boy away. 

Shotaro giggles on the other side of the bench. “Don’t be sad, Renjun! I’m sure you’ll find someone. Being single is fun anyways!” He says cheerfully and Renjun sighs.

“Shotaro, those words are kinda ironic coming from you.” The oldest replies as Shotaro blinks in confusion, and at the front seat, Jaemin giggles at the conversation. Oh poor Shotaro and his cute little oblivious mind.

“Oh, poor kid,” Jaemin chuckles, shaking his head and Jeno turns his attention to him. “A verified TikToker talking about being single, that’s funny.” 

Jeno raises a brow. “Wait, I thought he’s finally together with Sungchan?”

Jaemin scoffs. “Please, as if Sungchan will finally grow the balls to confess. Poor boy has been pining over Shotaro for the past year and a half.”

“Ah,” Jeno nods, “and I assume Shotaro still has no idea he has millions of followers asking for his number?”

“Nope,” Jaemin answers with emphasis on the ‘p’ as he smiles at Jeno. He beams when he gets an idea “Hey, maybe we should–”

“We’re not going to meddle.” Jeno cuts him off.

“But what if we–”

“Nope.”

“But baby–”

“Still nope.”

Jaemin puffs up his cheeks into a cute pout whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. He huffs and crosses his arms childishly, turning away to look out the window with much pettiness. Jeno knows he’s not being serious, so he chuckles before turning his attention back to driving. 

But he reaches his hand out, waiting for Jaemin to hold it and as expected, his boyfriend does so easily. Taking that as a win, Jeno grins and brings Jaemin’s hand to his lips to press a kiss against it. 

The drive is just as enjoyable as any other trip. The kids in the back occupied themselves from playing mini board and card games to Shotaro making TikToks and the occasional Donghyuck and Renjun choir session. Jaemin keeps Jeno company throughout the ride by pointing out random things on the road and feeding him chocolate pretzels.

It isn’t until Shotaro had fallen asleep on the sofa when they decided to park at the rest stop in a small town for a break to restock on some food and drinks. It’s getting dark and they’re all tired from the long ride.

“Hey Taro,” Jeno calls to the sleeping boy who hums in his sleep. “We’re going to the market to buy some stuff. Watch the van, okay?” Shotaro mumbles a sentence as he shifts to face the other side of the couch and Jeno chuckles. “Yes, I will buy you your favorite chips.” He replies and hears a little ‘thank you’ from the younger boy.

Jumping out the car, Jeno feels his legs a little wobbly from driving for so long. “Come on now, twinkle toes,” He hears Jaemin say and he looks up to see his boyfriend making grabby hands towards him. Jeno chuckles and takes the other into his hands as they walk into the market.

By the time they finally entered the market, Renjun and Yangyang already cleared out the snack section, staring at them with sheepish smiles. They’re lucky they make just enough with their ghost hunting.

Donghyuck is arguing with the fruit stand man, complaining about how expensive the price is for some fruit that are barely fresh enough for a day. The man huffs when he sees the rest of them gathering around Donghyuck. “Fine, I’ll sell to ya for cheap. You lots are just kids, what ya headin’ to anyways?” 

“Littlebark Town,” Donghyuck answers, handing over some coins. The man’s expression darkens.

“Littlebark, huh? Well, I suggest you not step a foot near there. It’s haunted, ya know. Anyone who goes there never comes back.”

There’s a pause from the kids and the man stares at them with a warning in his eyes. Donghyuck sighs and shrugs comically. “We’ll just take our chances. I doubt Littlebark is worse than your rotten prices.” Donghyuck sasses and the man sinks down in defeat. 

When they return back to the van, Shotaro is always and is on his phone talking to someone. He beams into a bright smile the second Jeno holds up his favorite bag of chips. “He’s talking to Sungchan,” Yangyang whispers to the others when he peeks at the caller ID. 

“ _ When are you coming back, hyung _ ?” Sungchan asks Shotaro, unbeknownst that the others have arrived and there’s a moment of silence as Shotaro happily opens the bag of chips and throws one to munch on. 

“Put him on speakerphone _ ,” _ Donghyuck whispers and Shotaro, despite not questioning why, complies by clicking the button.

“ _ Hyung? _ ” Sungchan calls.

“Oh, probably next week, Sungchannie!” Shotaro answers and the others giggle; they can practically see the raging blush on Sungchan’s cheeks. “Hopefully soon though if we find the ghost fast enough.”

There’s a hum from Sungchan. “ _ Before careful hyung. Last time you almost got captured _ …”

Shotaro giggles. “I’ll be okay, Sungchannie. Besides, we have Jeno here with us!”

_ “I know but just be careful, hyung. I...I’d be so sad if you get hurt…” _

Shotaro smiles. “Aw, you’re so sweet, Sungchan.” He says and Donghyuck takes this chance to tease the younger boy.

“Yeah, aw you’re so sweet, Sungchannie~” Donghyuck coos as he and others start laughing and there’s a moment of silence from Sungchan before they hear the boy suddenly give a shout of embarrassment after realizing he was on speakerphone. Donghyuck laughs loudly. “I’m highly  _ offended _ you’d only be sad if Taro got hurt and not any of us, Jeong Sungchan.”

“Donghyuck hyung!” Sungchan calls and lets out a stutter of jumbled sentences before giving up and hanging the call. “W-Whatever, I’m hanging up now. Bye, Shotaro hyung!”

Shotaro waves to his phone. “Bye, Sungchannie!” He says before his phone cuts off and flashes to his home page. He giggles as he puts his phone away. “Sungchannie is so cute.”

“Of course you think he’s cute,” Yangyang remarks on the other side of the sofa as he munches on a chocolate bar. He points at Shotaro with the said bar when Shotaro blinks in confusion at him. “Oh come on now, you still don’t see that the boy is pretty much smitten with you?”

“What do you mean?” Shotaro asks. He does this cute little confused head tilt thing and Yangyang sighs, biting his chocolate bar again. “Oh, like you and Renjun?” He suddenly adds and Yangyang almost chokes on his snack, coughing wildly before Jeno tosses him a water bottle.

“No!” Yangyang replies after he finally regains his breath. “Please, I’m not smitten with Renjun.”

“Well, not totally untrue,” Jeno hears Jaemin say under his breath before throwing a sugar cube into his mouth. He chuckles at his boyfriend, pulling him closer by his waist. 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “As if I’d ever be smitten with you either.”

They drive to a nearby lake where Jaemin prepares dinner with the outdoor grill and the different kinds of meat they had just bought and Jeno brings back a bucket of water from the lake. Shotaro is livestreaming, conversing with his followers during their little campout and recording Yangyang and Donghyuck fight over the slices of meat.

It’s moments like these that Jeno really enjoy their hunting trips. Sure they’ll arrive at their destination tomorrow and probably will have to risk their lives once again looking for the damn demon but at least they’ll have a nice campout the night before.

And then when they prepare to sleep, Renjun, Donghyuck, Yangyang and Shotaro take the large mattress on top bunk (it only fits four people anyways) while Jeno and Jaemin squeeze themselves on the sofa. It’s not quite the comfortable spot but it works for the night.

Besides, he never complains when Jaemin is snuggled up against his side. “Comfy?” Jeno asks, looking down into Jaemin’s shining doe eyes. He smiles as his boyfriend cuddles into his chest. 

“You’re so warm,” Jaemin comments, lying on Jeno’s arm and snaking his arms around his waist. He grins when Jeno leans down for a peck and hums sleepily when he feels the other boy’s fingers threading through his hair. Taking this chance, Jaemin runs his foot along Jeno’s bare leg and the older boy yelps because Jaemin has perpetually cold feet and he can never get used to it.

“Nana!” Jeno shouts in a whisper and Jaemin lets out a set of giggles again. “You know I hate when you do that.” He reprimands but makes no effort to push his giggling boyfriend away and instead pulls him closer into his embrace. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Jaemin smiles through the night, “so lucky,” he replies before leaning in to press his lips against the other boy’s. Jeno smiles into the kiss, chasing after another one and another one.

“Ayo, Ken and Barbie, you better stop what you’re doing down there!” Donghyuck’s voice shouts from the top bunk. 

“No doing the nasty when we’re here!” Renjun adds in.

“Yeah, keep that gushy stuff to yourselves!” Yangyang says after.

“No nasty stuff!” Shotaro ends it.

♠♠♠

The second day is rowdier than the first. After breakfast, the gang hits the road right away and it’s Yangyang’s turn with the aux cord so he’s blasting some loud rap music that’s really getting on Renjun’s nerves.

“Hey Lil’Yang, can you switch the music to something actually worth listening to?” Renjun groans at the boy as he starts to cover his ears when Yangyang actually turns the volume up louder. He rolls his eyes at Yangyang’s flirtatious wink.

“Oh come on, Renjun, look how Shotaro is enjoying my music,” The other boy replies, cocking his chin across the van to Shotaro filming dance TikToks with the music. Renjun rolls his eyes again and chooses not to reply because even he doesn’t want to interrupt the TikToker. Hopefully the demon they’ll find today will choke Yangyang before he could have the chance to.

“How much longer until we get there?” Jaemin asks, his eyes staring out the window at the view that have somehow become all the same. They’re slowly driving out of the city and into more of the woods and fields, definitely where a demon would be lurking. 

“Soon,” Jeno answers, turning the wheel so he could change to the left lane, “Maybe in two or three hours.” He smiles when he hears Jaemin hum, giving his boyfriend a quick look before turning back to the road. “You know, since we are on the road–”

“I’m not giving you road head.”

“Okay, it was worth a shot.”

Three hours later, they finally arrived at their destination. An abandoned warehouse, how fitting. 

Jeno parks the van near the highway where it seems like cars barely pass by and the team hops out, stretching before they start the mission. 

“Everyone, catch.” Jaemin announces, tossing the others their signature walkie-talkies. He throws Donghyuck’s sunflower themed one, watching him giggle at the catch, and once everything with the supplies is settled, they are ready for some ghost hunting. “Flashlights, check. Spirit Box, check. Cameras, check. Alright, we’re ready.”

Yangyang leads the group ahead, humming the music he was playing earlier as Renjun follows behind him with the scripts. The former is swinging around a large branch he just found and almost whacks the papers out of Renjun’s hands.

“Hit me one more time and I’ll smack you back.” Renjun yarns.

Yangyang beams. “You already smacked my heart, Huang Renjun~”

Shotaro already started his TikTok videos, addressing his fans as his little ‘Taro Boba’s’ while they walked deeper to the warehouse. “I wonder if we’re going to find any demons today,” Shotaro says on video, humming adorably as he ponders with a little pout. “I’ll start live soon so see you all soon!”

“It must be nice to be a famous TikToker,” Donghyuck jokes to the Japanese boy who responds with a series of giggles. “I’m glad I’m friends with you, for the clout of course.”

They finally arrive down at the abandoned warehouse and Jeno already feels a chill much different than any other time. Jaemin must’ve felt it too because he entwines their fingers, feeling their cold skin with each other. His smile means a lot and Jeno nods in understanding. “Let’s go, guys.” He says, taking the first step into the warehouse. 

They walk around as a group, leading with their small flashlights in the darkness at the empty halls and ruined walls. The temperature immediately gets lower on Donghyuck’s thermometer and he shivers at the cold. As expected, the inside of the building is trashed and creepy with demonic writings on the walls, mice and rats running all over, and empty cobwebs that must have been here for years. 

“Renjun,” Yangyang calls, “what’s the name of the demon again?”

“Juliette Redder,” Renjun answers and Yangyang nods.

“Alright, Juliette Redder, if you’re here, give us a sign.” The Taiwanese boy announces bravely and they take a moment of silence, only to be greeted in silence back. “Let’s walk down a little more.”

They explore the area further, going up the stairs to the second floor and flashing their lights. It’s only been a few minutes but Donghyuck is starting to get impatient. “Alright, Juliette Redder, if you’re here come the hell out right now.” And there it is, his provoking starts.

Yangyang smirks, “Oh fuck yeah. Juliette Redder come out you lil bitch!”

“Whoa, no!” Renjun smacks Yangyang’s shoulder out of fear that this might actually be the last day they live. “You idiot, don’t get her angry!”

“Oh please, what is she gonna do? Choke me? Ha, I’d like to see you try, Redder!”

Donghyuck jumps up and down. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a bad bitch, fight me like the ghost you are, Juliette! JULIETTEEEE!!!”

Jaemin sighs. Once the Donghyuck and Yangyang provoking starts, there’s no end to it. 

“Juliette Redder! Juliette Redder!” Donghyuck huffs when there’s still no response. “Oh come on, Juliette Redder, you think you can scare me? I’m attractive to skinny Canadian boys,  _ BITCHHH _ , come out and get me!” He turns to Jaemin. “Come on, Nana, you have to do it too.”

Jaemin sighs. “Fine,” He says only because he knows Donghyuck will not stop. “Renjun, what does the paper say about Juliette Redder?”

Renjun flips through the information. “Uh, it says here she eats up kids.”

Hearing that, Jaemin scoffs. “Kids? Ha! How many kids did you swallow, Juliette Redder? Oh yeah? I SWALLOWED MORE, BITCH.” The others laugh and Jeno immediately facepalms because god Jaemin can be so bold sometimes.

“Oh, oh, let me try!” Shotaro shouts and clears his throat. “Juliette Redder, you think Pennywise is the scariest clown? Wrong bitch, I’m the biggest clown, the boy I have a crush on doesn’t even like me back!”

Donghyuck nods. “Yeah, yeah! You tell her, Shotaro– wait, what? Who do you have a crush on?”

“Huh?” Shotaro blinks, “Oh, um–” he doesn’t get to finish talking when the Spirit Box signal suddenly goes off and the team stands frozen in their spot at the loud static volume from the box. It isn’t until a few seconds later when they suddenly hear the sound of nails crawling through the hallway floor. 

“SHE’S RIGHT THERE,” Yangyang shouts and Renjun is yelling right after him, the two of them scrambling away from the figure crawling at them on all fours. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, RUN!”

“Wait, wait, I need to go live on my TikTok!”

“NOT NOW, SHOTARO, RUN!”

They begin to shout and run as fast as they can. Shotaro almost trips so Jeno literally runs back to pick up the youngest and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they continue to make their escape out of the warehouse.

The thing about these hauntings is that the demons can’t leave the domains that are located in. So when they safely run out of the abandoned warehouse, they’re safe enough for the time being. Catching their breaths, the team falls to the ground after Juliette Redder’s sighting.

“I hate running,” Jaemin comments out of breath, panting with his palms on his knees. “The bitch really made me run.”

Yanyang laughs. “Well at least we know she’s real. Now let’s go back in, get some photos, maybe a punch or two, and then get our cash!”

“Let’s split up.” Renjun suggests. They always split up after a while; it gets the job down quicker. “Yangyang and I will take the second floor.”

Jeno looks over at his boyfriend and is about to hold his hand until Donghyuck suddenly snatches the younger boy into a hug. “I’ll go to the first floor with Jaemin.” He announces and Jeno blinks.

“Huh?” But he’s supposed to be paired up with his boyfriend.

Donghyuck frowns. “You always get to pair up with Jaemin. I want to be with him this time.” He says, hugging Jaemin closer to the point their faces are squeezed against each other.

Jeno blinks at Donghyuck, and then at Jaemin, his boyfriend’s eyes smiling at him. Jeno sighs. “Fine. I’ll be with Shotaro then.” He’s fine with Shotaro, but he’s usually with his boyfriend.

Donghyuck whistles. “Taro, now don’t try to snatch Jaemin’s man~” He jokes, making Jaemin and Shotaro laugh. “Anyways, let’s get going. This demon ain’t gonna catch herself. We’ll meet back here within an hour.”

Renjun and Yangyang run off first, the younger boy cheering excitedly as they enter back into the warehouse. Jaemin smiles and blows a kiss to his boyfriend. “Stay safe, Jeno.” He says, eyes sparkling as Jeno waves with a sad frown when he watches Donghyuck and Jaemin leave.

Shotaro tugs on Jeno’s arm. “Let’s go through the back door.” He says with his adorable little smile and Jeno nods.

♠♠♠

“How many punches do you think I can get in this time?” Yangyang asks as he and Renjun walk through the second floor of the warehouse. They aim their flashlights around, looking for any signs of Juliette Redder. 

Renjun shrugs. “You say that every time, but then when it really happens, you chicken out.” He replies nonchalantly, waving the flashing at the other boy’s face and Yangyang retracts his face from the brightness. 

“I do not,” Yangyang says, “and don’t say I get scared when you’re literally clutching on my arm with your whole small body.” He looks down at how Renjun has his arms wrapped around his bicep with a grip of steel. In response, Renjun holds him even tighter and Yangyang lets out a pained groan. “Ow! Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

Renjun huffs and loosens his grip. “Let’s just find the damn demon and get out of here. What’s worse is that I’m stuck here with you.”

“You literally and willingly paired up with me.”

“I did no such thing.”

Yangyang chuckles. “Just admit you’re in love with me, Huang Renjun.”

Renjun stops holding Yangyang and slaps his arm. “Never, Liu Yangyang.” He denies, walking forward with heavy footsteps and Yangyang only chuckles again before catching up to the smaller boy with an arm around his waist.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind dating you.” Yangyang suddenly admits with ease. He lets out a relieved sigh of breath. “Of course, we wouldn’t be disgustingly cute like Jaemin and Jeno, but we’ll definitely be the cooler couple, even cooler than Donghyuck and Mark.”

“Not you imagining us as a couple,” Renjun replies by taking Yangyang’s arm off his waist. But he then asks, “Do you really think we’d look good together?”

Yangyang hums, “I wouldn’t know. Our personalities are really different and yet we still get along so maybe we’d be good together.” He smiles. “Hey, why don’t we go on our first date when we get back home?”

Renjun ponders for a moment. To be frank, he has thought about what it would be like if he dated Yangyang. The boy is energetic, fun, daring, and sometimes funny, and not gonna lie, has quite the handsome and cute face. Sure they wouldn’t be like the Ken and Barbie that is Jeno and Jaemin, but nonetheless Yangyang is still considered quite the guy.

“I mean, I guess I wouldn’t mind,” Renjun admits quietly enough for Yangyang to hear and look at him. “But that doesn’t mean yes.” He quickly adds in. “The day you finally punch a demon is when I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Wait, really?”

“I’m just saying that because I know you won’t actually punch a demon.”

Yangyang beams. “I’ll take it. A deal is a deal.”

♠♠♠

Donghyuck huffs for the thousandth time. “Okay, Jaemin but hear me out, hear me out. Our boyfriends, Mark and Jeno, they’re hot right,” He continues the conversation that had started always thirty minutes ago but feels like it’s been an hour for Jaemin. But anyways, yes, his boyfriend is hot. “But here’s the thing,  _ we _ make them hot.” Donghyuck gestures to themselves aggressively over this topic since Mark got him upset a couple days ago. “Like the  _ audacity _ of that skinny Canadian boy. He’s literally a seven when  _ I _ make him a  _ ten _ .”

“So,” Jaemin finally talks within the time Donghyuck started ranting. “What did he do this time that got you so mad?”

A jumbled of frustrated sounds comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth. “He doesn’t do shit at home! He doesn’t do laundry, doesn’t wash the dishes, doesn’t vacuum the floor, I’m living with a teenage boy, Jaemin!”

“Oh yeah, that sucks.”

Donghyuck groans. “Boys really think they’re all that just because they’re dating someone hotter than them. Without me, Mark wouldn’t even know how to fry eggs for breakfast.”

“So, did you talk to him about this?”

“I did.”

“And what happened?”

“We–...we always make out afterwards…” Donghyuck mumbles the last part as he crosses his arms. It’s not his fault that Mark is kinda insanely attractive when he’s mad. 

Jaemin chuckles under his breath. It’s always fun to watch Mark and Donghyuck fight like an old married couple; it kinda proves how much they’re in love with each other. Sometimes they’d fight over the dumbest things like who should shower first and then proceed to cuddle each other to sleep.

“Do you and Jeno ever fight?” Donghyuck’s question catches Jaemin off guard. Not that it’s a big problem, but he realizes that no, actually he and Jeno don’t fight or argue. Sure little bicker sometimes when Jeno leaves all his workout equipment around in the living room but a little talk and a kiss on the lips never hurt either of them.

Donghyuck sighs. “That’s nice. Jeno’s always been considerate of you.” He says and Jaemin turns to look at the sun-kissed boy.

“What do you mean?”

“Huh? Well, he thinks about you a lot, of course. Wherever he’s with us when you’re not around, he’s always like ‘oh Jaemin this, Jaemin that. Jaemin loves eating this, oh I should get back to Jaemin soon,’ I swear that boy is so in love with you.”

Jaemin listens to the words, a small forming on his lips that he doesn’t even notice. “I actually never knew that.” He says. His heart warms at the thought and he can get rid of the smile off his face.

Donghyuck chuckles back. “Yeah, he likes to act all tough with you but without you he kinda becomes a lost puppy, right Jaemin?” He teases but there’s no reply back. Donghyuck stops in his tracks and turns around to look at Jaemin through the darkness of the forest. “Jae...min?”

♠♠♠

It’s not that Jeno is awkward with Shotaro, totally not, he’s totally comfortable around the Japanese boy. But the difference right now is that the two of them are alone together. In a group, they have Donghyuck and Renjun and Yangyang to make the mood and everyone bounces off their energy. But this is one of the first times Jeno has ever been left alone with just Shotaro. They went through the back door of the warehouse, looking for any clues throughout the mission.

“Hey,” Jeno calls to the boy who’s been posting TikToks the whole time since they separated. Shotaro hums in response but his eyes are glued to editing his short videos. Now getting the boy’s attention, Jeno figures he needs to get this conversation going. “So, uh, how is your TikTok process going?”

“Oh it’s going great!” Shotaro cheers happily and the image reminds Jeno of a baby otter. “We hit two million the other day. Everyone’s been stoked on our ghost adventures.” His words make Jeno smile.  _ We _ ,  _ our _ , even though Shotaro joined the group last with an already established TikTok career, he’s glad that he had fit into the gang nicely. “Alright Jeno, we are going on live in three, two, one–”

But Jeno must’ve missed his words because the second Shotaro hit the live button, he simultaneously asked, “so who’s this guy you said you have a crush on?”

“Okay, the live is over, bye everyone, thanks for coming!” Shotaro immediately stops the live and puts his phone away before staring wide-eyed at Jeno with the most panic he’s ever seen in the younger boy’s eyes. “DUDE. I WAS ON LIVE.”

“I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T HEAR.”

“OH MY GOD.”

Shotaro does a little panic thing that includes him stomping his feet adorably like a child and a little whine through his lips. “That’s not cool, Jeno hyung!” 

Jeno chuckles. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He says, flashing his famous eye smile.

Shotaro calms down but he’s still pouting. “Don’t expose me like that. The guy I like follows us on TikTok,” He informs shyly and Jeno chuckles again, reaching to ruffle through Shotaro’s puffy hair. 

“I’m sorry. But who’s this guy you have a crush on anyway? Tell me already.”

‘I can’t.” Shotaro frowns. “We all know him.” He waves his flashlight around the warehouse, startling when a mouse runs across the floor. 

“We do?” Jeno asks, moving a broken chair out of the way as he follows behind the boy. He chuckles a little bit. “Is it Sungchan?” It was meant to be a joke, but the way Shotaro doesn’t reply and the raging blush on his cheeks gives the answer away. Jeno takes the moment of silence and he blinks. “Eh?” The gears finally clicked in his head. “EH? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SUNGCHAN?”

“SHHH. ARE YOU GOING TELL JULIETTE REDDER AND THE WHOLE WORLD?” Shotaro shouts back, waving his arms around in the air. He sighs afterwards. “Yes, I have a crush on Sungchan. But it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“What? What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Like Yangyang said, he’s totally smitten with you.” Jeno explains. “This is actually great considering how long all of us have been teasing about you two together.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Shotaro repeats more firmly this time. “It doesn’t matter because Sungchan already has a crush on someone else.”

Jeno blinks. The top of his head suddenly feels itchy and he scratches it in thought. “Someone else? Who does he have a crush on?”

Shotaro sighs for the millionth time tonight. It’s strange seeing the usual happy and smiling Shotaro so distraught like this by himself. “I didn’t want to say this but, I’m pretty sure Sungchan has a crush on Donghyuck.”

“What? Donghyuck? Are you serious?’

Shotaro shrugs. “Whenever we hang out, he’s always talking about Donghyuck. Like when we were at the cafe the other day he bought a slice of cake to bring for Donghyuck, or he was like ‘Oh, Donghyuck hyung is so funny,’ so I’m pretty sure there’s no way he would like me…”

Jeno frowns. He never thought about how different it’d be when Shotaro and Sungchan are alone together. But whenever they’re all hanging out in a group, Sungchan looks at Shotaro differently than he looks at Donghyuck. 

“I think you’re seeing it wrong,” Jeno says, opening a door slowly to another hallway. They wait for a moment and then start moving again when the coast is clear. “Sungchan probably admires Donghyuck. You know, probably looks up to him like an older brother even though Donghyuck is a garden gnome compared to that giant.”

“We’re all garden gnomes compared to Sungchan.”

“Not the problem here. Anyways I don’t think Sungchan has a crush on Donghyuck. Besides, Donghyuck and Mark are together and Sungchan is respectful enough to not do anything.” Jeno says and Shotaro remains silent with a pout on his lips. “You should tell him. Trust me. When you’re not together, he talks about you to Jaemin all the time.”

The Japanese boy’s eyes brighten at the words. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jeno smiles. “And Jaemin loves listening to Sungchan fawn all over you because he thinks you two are cute together.” He chuckles to himself when he remembers how adorable Jaemin was talking about how cute of a couple Sungchan and Shotaro would be.

Shotaro stares at Jeno smiling to himself. “You really love Jaemin, don’t you?” He suddenly says and Jeno turns to look at him so fast with rosy cheeks. Shotaro giggles at Jeno’s panic expression. “You always act so tough, but deep down you love it when Jaemin acts all cute around you.”

“W-whatever,” Jeno huffs, “He’s my boyfriend, of course I think he’s cute.”

“This is why you two are Ken and Barbie.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Why does everyone keep calling us that?”

Shotaro shrugs. “Seems pretty fitting in my opinion.” He smiles and Jeno sighs.

“I’m telling you, we’re not–” There’s a sudden scream that stops the both of them in their spots. A protective instinct runs through Jeno’s body because he recognizes the scream. “Jaemin,” He whispers before looking around in panic. It’s Jaemin’s voice. “Jaemin! Jaemin is in trouble!”

Quickly, they run through the halls and Jeno is barging through every door that comes their way. “Jaemin! Jaemin, where are you?!”

“Jeno!” Donghyuck’s voice comes from the distance, “Jeno, we’re on the first floor!”

Jeno almost wants to just jump off of the railing to the first floor but Shotaro makes them rush down the stairs insteads. When they arrive at the first floor, Jeno sees Jaemin hanging upside down by his ankle in Juliette Redder’s grip. “Jaemin!” Jeno yells, running to his boyfriend.

Jaemin, quite unbothered by the situation, huffs and crosses his arms upside. “You know, this whole damsel in distress thing is getting pretty old.” He says as the demon sways him back and forth. 

Jeno facepalms. Only Jaemin can still joke around whenever he’s held captive. “Jaemin, don’t worry, I’ll get you out of there.” He says and his boyfriend chuckles.

“Oh no rush, babe, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Donghyuck facepalms this time. “This is  _ not _ the time, Na Jaemin.”

“I’m feeling the blood rush down to my head so it’s a perfect time, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Don’t worry, Jaemin, I got ya!” Yangyang’s voice shouts from the second floor railing. He smirks proudly before jumping down despite Renjun’s protest and lands a punch right on the demon’s face. “Fuck yeah!”

The demon loses her grip and Jaemin comes dropping down. “Nana!” Jeno shouts just in time to catch Jaemin in his arms. The other boy smiles, immediately wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“My hero~”

“You two, move away!” Renjun shouts before jumping down as well and slamming Juliette Redder onto the floor. “Say cheese!” He flashes a camera in the demon’s face, making her hiss at the bright light, and Renjun cheers. “I got the picture, let’s go!”

“Go, go, go!” Shotaro repeats, already standing at the exit door where he leads the rest of the team outside, jumping across random chairs and boxes before making it safely out of the warehouse.

But Juliette Redder is still on their tail and Donghyuck looks back with a swift turn and yells, “Eat salt, bitch!” He throws a handful of salt into the demon’s face, laughing as he hears her screech and joining the gang safely back at the van where Renjun and Yangyang pull him in through the back door. “Drive, Jeno, drive!”

Jeno doesn’t have to be told twice as he steps on the pedal and they zoom off onto the road. 

“Woohoo! That was our coolest mission yet!” Yangyang cheers excitedly with a fist bump into the air. “I finally punched a demon!” He says, stars shining his eyes as he hugs the fist that had finally successfully punched a demon he had long hoped for. Next to him, Renjun rolls his eyes but nonetheless, smiles at the boy with a content look.

Donghyuck cheers along with him. “We did it, boys! The 00600 gang did it again!”

“Jaemin, are you okay?” Shotaro asks from the back seat as he peeks over at Jaemin who smiles in response. 

“Honestly at this point, I’m used to it. Guess I’m really the damsel in distress in this team, aren’t I?” Jaemin says and Jeno chuckles as he drives. 

“Must be because of how pretty you are.” Jeno replies. 

Jaemin grins. “At least I know I’ll be saved every time.”

♠♠♠

“I’ll have a slice of the raspberry cheesecake and an iced jasmine tea.” Donghyuck smiles as he looks at the waiter.

“And you already know my coffee order,” Jaemin adds in next, smiling to Chenle who sighs as he scribbles down the orders from the group. 

“How do you survive on your order of coffee still wonders me,” Chenle comments loud and clear to Jaemin. “Okay, coffee for Jaemin hyung, cheesecake and jasmine tea for Donghyuck hyung, smoothies for Yangyang and Jeno, and two lemon iced tea for Renjun and Shotaro hyung. Jisung is going to have a field day with this one.” He says before heading back to the front counter. “I still can’t believe they’re out there fighting demons while I’m serving drinks.”

The 00600 gang chuckles as Chenle leaves the table. They’re chilling in their usual window spot in the cafe where Chenle and Jisung work after a more than successful bounty they’re awarded from the quest. 

“We hit another milestone on TikTok,” Shotaro informs the group, “they’re asking us when our next ghost hunting will be.”

Donghyuck yawns dramatically. “We just got back from a quest, let’s take a break for a second. I want to enjoy the money we just got from this one. Man, Juliette Redder really saved our water bill.”

Jaemin chuckles, falling his head onto Jeno’s shoulder. “How did Mark react to how much we got?”

“Oh, ecstatic,” Donghyuck answers proudly, “Canada boy finally starts doing his chores around the house.”

“About time,” Renjun adds, “you two pretty much live in a pigstock.”

“Well, which is why we always go to Ken and Barbie’s apartment.” Donghyuck replies.

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Again with Ken and Barbie.”

“It suits you!” Yangyang points with a laugh. 

Jeno smiles as he turns to look at Jeno with doe eyes. “I don’t mind it.” He says. Jeno only smiles before he leans down to press his lips against Jaemin’s temple, earning groans from the other guys on the table.

Jisung arrives with the orders, carefully placing down the cakes and drinks onto the table without dropping anything and Jaemin cooes at the boy. “My baby~”

“Not when I’m working, please.” Jisung replies, standing straight after sliding the orders to the older boys. “I heard you guys made a lot of money from the quest this time.” He doesn’t even need an answer from the smiles on their faces. He sighs. “Can I please join you guys next time? My tuition isn’t going to pay for itself.”

“Save it Jisung, they’re not going to let you.” Chenle comes back with a huff. “I’ve already tried.”

“Yeah, Jisung,” Donghyuck says, “We’re called 00600 for a reason. No 01 or 02 kids allowed~”

Jisung huffs. He should’ve dropped Donghyuck’s cheesecake when he had the chance.

“Whatever, we didn’t want to join your dumb name gang anyway.” Chenle huffs. “Come on Jisung, let’s go form our own team and fight demons.” 

“Yeah, and we’ll be much better than you guys.” Jisung huffs back as the two of them stomp away adorably.

Renjun laughs. “As if Park Jisung will ever be brave enough to go ghost hunting.”

“Well, Chenle is brave.” Yangyang says. “Just not as bright.”

Time passes as the gang hangs out in the cafe and an hour later, the front door opens for Shotaro to see Sungchan arrive. Dressed so nicely, he walks towards their table, towering over the boys as he smiles as Shotaro. “Hey Taro, ready to go?” He asks.

Shotaro smiles with a nod and gets up from the table. “Sungchannie and I are off to watch the new horror movie. We’ll see you guys later.” He says, waving to his teammates before exiting the cafe. 

The others watch them leave and Donghyuck grins, swirling his straw around his now finished tea. “It’s about time they go on a date. I think Sungchan is finally going to confess to Taro now.”

Jaemin blinks at him. “Eh? How do you know?”

“Sungchan told me.”

“What?! He didn’t tell me anything! Ugh, after all the cookies I baked for him.” Jaemin huffs, finishing his coffee.

“Speaking of dates,” Yangyang says, grabbing the group’s attention on him and Renjun. “We’re leaving now too. I got a lot of things scheduled today.”

The other three almost spit out their drinks. “You two?” Jeno points to the two of them with his straw. “Wait, what? When and how did this happen?”

Renjun shrugs so nonchalantly. “I made a deal that I’ll go out with him if he ever punched a demon. And he punched Juliette Redder so I guess I have to seal that deal.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Donghyuck asks, blinking at his friend. Renjun nods. “You two? Dating? I totally didn't expect that.”

Yangyang smirks proudly. “Smell ya later,” he says, wrapping an arm around Renjun’s waist as they leave the cafe.

Donghyuck is still bewildered at the fact that Huang Renjun agreed to date Liu Yangyang. “That’s crazy.” He says and Jeno and Jaemin chuckle next to him.

“Well, that proves that they’ve been smitten with each other.” Jaemin says.

The last three of the team stay in the cafe just for a little longer until Donghyuck sees the familiar figure waving for him across the street and he smiles the fondest smile on his lips. “Looks like I gotta go now too.” Donghyuck says, watching Mark now excitedly jumping up and down outside. “Talk to you two later, Ken and Barbie~”

Jeno and Jaemin watch Donghyuck across the street and jump into Mark’s arms. They give each other a small peck, smiling into each other’s faces before heading down the road. 

Jaemin falls his head down on Jeno’s shoulder. “This leaves just us now.” He says and Jeno smiles softly, reaching his hand so he can entwine with his boyfriend. 

“What do you want to do?” Jeno asks sweetly.

Jaemin smiles. “Let’s go home.” He says and Jeno nods, pecking the back of Jaemin’s hand. 

And so they return back to their apartment where Jeno pulls Jaemin down onto the couch so they can cuddle themselves for a nap. "You know, we have way too much time on our hands." Jeno comments as Jaemin laugh against his chest. They smile at each other, soaking in the silence and comfort of their apartment right now before the gang once again can barge in for another meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> i live for the 00 line, i better get a unit with them pls T^T
> 
> follow me here!: [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
